Sisterly Love
The camera view opens up in the enchanted forest at sunset. Helia Troy is leading Agape Cyprian, Andronika Trojan and Valerie de Milo on a winding path. Valerie de Milo: 'Helia, are you sure this is the way? '''Helia Troy: '''Of course I'm sure! Elena gave me this map the last time she was at school. '''Agape Cyprian: '''Okay, but how did you guys convince me to come with you? Won't we get into troub-AHHH!! ''They were hit by a volley of flaming arrows and soldiers. Before Helia could grab her weapon, they were quickly tied up in chains the soldiers notices the insignia of Sparta on Helia's dress and put shackles on her and they put burlap sacks on the heads of all 3 girls, covering their faces. They were screaming as they are led to a large fort-gate . Meanwhile Elena is going through the evacuation plan with the Rebel Mythos when Vernal came in, with a panicked look on his face. '''Vernal: '''My Queen! Menelaus has found us! '''Elena Troy: ''*solemnly* Menelaus... '''Vernal: '''We've captured someone who bears the royal insignia of Sparta and 2 associate of theirs. '''Elena Troy: '*''looks at her fellow Rebels* Go get your weapons. Things are gonna get ugly real quick. ''*to Vernal* ''Bring me my cap. ''The three girls are pushed forward onto their knees before a large white tent Valerie de Milo: '''CAN ANYONE HEAR US ?! HELP!!! '''Elena Troy: ''*walks out of the tent in her queenly attire and the soldiers got down on one knee* Remove the sacks, ''*switches Hacker to rifle mode with a smirk on her face* ''I'm gonna enjoy this. ''The soldiers remove the sacks and Elena's expression changed to shock. Elena Troy: 'Helia?! Andronika?! ''*glares at the soldiers angrily walks up to them and kicks them in the face* ''YOU IMBECILES! THAT'S MY SISTER AND COUSIN! UNTIE HER FRIENDS NOW! ''*quickly goes over to Helia* ''Oh my goodness, Helia I am so sorry I- ''*she unties Helia who suddenly hugs her* '''Helia Troy: '''Elena! Thank goodness it's you. ''*notices her army uniform-like queenly outfit* ''I love your outfit by the way. '''Elena Troy: '''Oh this? This is what I wear for official business. '''Andronika Trojan: '''So cool! '''Agape Cyprian: '''What was that all about?! '''Elena Troy: ''*smiles sheepishly* Sorry, we had to amp up security because of some recent events. ''*notices how tired they all are* ''Please stay for the night, it's the least I can do to make up for the mishap that just happened. ''*gestures Helia to come inside the tent* Helia Troy: 'Thanks Elena. ''*goes into the tent with her* '''Valerie de Milo: '''Also do you know where Diamond is? '''Elena Troy: '''She's probably at her tent. It's just behind mine. '''Valerie de Milo: '''Okay Thanks! Come on Agape! '''Agape Cyprian: ''*notices Vernal staring at Elena as she leaves* Hold on a sec. ''*She walks over to Vernal* ''I know that face. '''Vernal: '*blushes* ''Wha-what look?! '''Agape Cyprian: '''I mean the way you look at Elena. '''Vernal: '*his face turns redder* ''Well I-uh... '''Agape Cyprian: '''You're in love with her aren't you? '''Vernal: '*sighs* ''Yeah...It's completely inappropriate for me to be so- '''Agape Cyprian: '*cuts Vernal off* ''Love has no limits. Just talk to her, tell her how you feel. '''Vernal: '''Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for the advice. '''Agape Cyprian: '''Anytime. Woah! ''Valerie yanks Agape and drags her to Diamond's tent. Inside, they notice how spacious it actually is and they see Diamond standing in front of a rack of katanas she had recently finished. Valerie de Milo: '''Hey Diamond! '''Diamond Dite: ''*unsheathes a katana to see her sisters' reflections* Oh, you're here. '''Agape Cyprian: '''Wow is that an appropriate 'hello' you give to your sisters? '''Diamond Dite: '*she then begins swinging the the sword around, flips around a couple times and throws the katana causing it to fly in between the two girls and sticking into the wall* ''You mean blood relatives? ''*she walks over, takes the katana out of the wall and sheathes it* Agape Cyprian: '''Hey! We share the same mom! '''Diamond Dite: ''*sighs* She's your mom, not mine. ''*coldly* ''She only created me with a man she didn't even love and she was moreover my master than anything. '''Valerie de Milo: '''What do you mean? '''Diamond Dite: '*snaps angrily* ''Why would you want to know?! You weren't even there! I WAS CAST ASIDE AND KEPT AS A SLAVE! ''*tears start welling up in her eyes* ''How.....how could you still love her? ''*she begins to sniffle and tears begin to fall* Agape Cyprian: 'Diamond, I'm sorry Mom- I mean Aphrodite mistreated you, but she isn't always mean and can be nice. She just favors some more than others, and I'm sorry about that. '''Valerie de Milo: '''Diamond, I can't really relate to how you were treated but I know what it's like to not be the favorite. You're our sister and we care about you. ''*she puts her hand on Diamond's shoulder* ''What ever happens next, you know you'll always have us both. ''The camera cuts to the 'palace' of New Troy. Elena pours and offers Helia a cup of tea. '''Helia Troy: '''Thanks Ellie. '''Elena Troy: '''So how are things going? Is Heather still up to her old tricks? ''*takes a sip from her cup* '' '''Helia Troy: '''Well, it's not looking so good. She's taking her frustrations out on the Roybels and making them all miserable. '''Elena Troy: ''*sighs* I guess some people just don't change. '''Vernal: '*bows as he enters the sitting room* ''My Queen, I have something to discuss with you. It's better if we go somewhere private. '''Elena Troy: '''Oh, alright. Helia, I'll be right back. ''Elena and Vernal go into her study. Elena Troy: '''So, what is it? '''Vernal: ''*takes a deep breath* My Queen, ever since the day you arrived, we've become more prosperous than ever before. We all blessed to have you back. But for me, it meant something else. You've treated me as a friend and partner, an equal. But I feel something much more than just loyalty, admiration and camaraderie for you, my Queen. '''Elena Troy: '*confused* ''And what is it? '''Vernal: '*he looks her in the eye* ''Love....I'm....I'm in love with you. '''Elena Troy: '''I....uh....what? '''Vernal: '*quickly bows* ''I spoke out of place my Queen! I meant no offense, I just- '''Elena Troy: '*grabs Vernal by the face and kisses him* ''No need to apologize Vernal, I feel the same way too. ''Vernal smiles and the two kiss again when suddenly they hear "Awwwww" coming from the doorway. The couple turns around to see Helia and Andronika standing in the doorway with her mirrorphone out. Helia Troy: '''Three cheers for the happy new couple! '''Andronika: '''Hip hip Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray! Hip! Hip! Hooray! '''Elena Troy and Vernal: ''*flustered* Helia! Andronika! '''Helia Troy: '*squeals* ''I'm just so happy for my sister and potential brother-in-law. '''Andronika: '''Potential? I'm already planning the wedding y'all. '''Elena Troy: '*blushes sheepishly* ''Well, um, thanks.*clears her throat* Helia, I have something to show you. ''Elena takes Helia by the hand to the 'foyer' where some of the Rebels Mythos are. Helia notices that they're all surrounding a small glowing blackhole-like creation. And that the some of the Rebels are sitting together in a circle with their Glyphs activated. Solaris Beetle: '''Come on guys you can do it! '''Midnight Darkness: ''*straining* I don't know if I can hold this much longer. It's practically draining me! '''Salih Storm: '''Just stay like that for a little while longer! The manuscript says it's possible! ''Suddenly Yue and Aira collapse, followed by Saaya, Midnight, Corona, Mirî, Hanabi, Ebony, Shinigami and Belledonna. This causes the small creation to materialize into thin air. Elena Troy: 'How's the sealing curse coming along? '''Salih Storm: '''What does it look like? ''Helia notices a manuscript on the floor next to the Rebels, she picks it up and reads it. '''Helia Troy: '''The Ten Trigram Sealing Curse? What's it for? '''Solaris Beetle: '''It's the most powerful sealing curse around but it's also the most dangerous for both victim and user, and it takes 10 people to complete it. It can trap anyone in a void that's sandwiched somewhere outside of time and space. It's like purgatory, except it can contain gods and there's no escape. '''Helia Troy: ''*puts two and two together* You guys are really gonna try and seal them away like that? I've heard that some people tried and it ended up killing them in process. '''Elena Troy: '''Yes, it can kill them. But the difference here is that those were just novice alchemists, they are no where near their skill level. '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''How long do we have left? '''Elena Troy: '''A few months, but it should be enough time for you guys to master it. Go and rest for the night, you've used up a lot of energy already. You too Helia, you must be tired after all that. ''*she takes Helia to a guest bedroom* ''I'll see you in the morning, I still got to finalize the evacuation plan. ''*she smiles* ''Goodnight. '''Helia Troy: '''Goodnight. ''*she closes her eyes and falls asleep. The camera view suddenly changes to Helia's POV in her dreams* ''Helia opens her eyes to find herself in a foggy battlefield littered with corpses. Among them were the mutilated dead bodies of the Rebel Mythos, she gasps in horror and she hears something behind her. She sees Eris who begins flinging daggers at her, Helia quickly grabs her weapon and deflects away the projectiles. But she trips over a rock, now on the ground and at the mercy of the Goddess of Strife. But before Eris could land the killing blow on Helia, something blocked it from hitting her. Helia looked up in horror to see Elena, impaled multiple times in several places by the flying daggers, hovering above her. Elena smiles as she coughs out some blood and says "I love you. Be strong, I'll always be with you" before succumbing to her wounds and dying. Helia faints and wakes up slumped against a wall this time all the dark gods are in front of her. She tried to move but she couldn't as she was chained to the wall, suddenly Elena appears out of no-where and begins brutally fighting the dark gods, gaining multiple injuries in process. Helia screams for Elena, who promptly turns around and runs towards her, sandwiching her between herself and the wall and blocking the attacks from the dark gods from Helia. Helia watches is shock as Elena uses the last bit of strength she has to hug her and whisper "I love you" before falling lifeless. She screams as tears run down her face, the tears suddenly turn red from Elena's blood. '' Helia Troy: ''*wakes up screaming and covered in sweat and tears.* ELENA!! '''Elena Troy: '*runs into the guest bedroom* ''HELIA?! What's wrong? ''Helia immediately hugs a concerned and confused Elena and continues to sob harder than ever. Her hands digging into her sister's cape. Helia Troy: ''*sob* Elena, please...don't go... '''Elena Troy: '''Woah, there short-stack! Don't go where? '''Helia Troy: '''The dark gods...*sniff* I.. I don't want them to take you from me. I don't want you to risk your life. I've lost you once ''*sniff* ''and I never want to lose you again. ''*she hugs Elena tighter* Elena Troy: 'I know you're worried, but this is something that has to be done. When this all over we can have a fresh start. And I'll always come back for you, I promise. ''*she hugs Helia , assuring her* ''Be strong for me. I know we'll win this. ''Meanwhile, Diamond Dite is at the forge when Agape and Valerie walk in. 'Agape Cyprian: '''Diamond..*yawns* you're still up? It's like 2 in the morning. '''Diamond Dite: '''I'm fine, I just need to finish up some stuff. I'll be done in a bit. '''Valerie de Milo: '''What are you making anyway? ''For the first time ever, Diamond actually smiles at her half sisters as she stands up with 2 pairs of golden bangles in hand. She gives each pair to her two sisters. '''Agape Cyprian: '''WOW! These are for us? '''Diamond Dite: '''Yep, and if you're ever in trouble just throw down the little balls on the bangles. '''Valerie de Milo: '''Why would we throw away such beautiful gems? '''Diamond Dite: '''These aren't gems, they're enchanted glass spheres that contain different spells which you can use just by throwing them on the ground. For example, if you throw down a purple sphere rune stone chains will immobilize your enemies or if you throw down an orange sphere you can create a wall of fire. '''Valerie de Milo: '''Wow! Beautiful and effective! '''Diamond Dite: ''*smiles* Consider it a gift from me. ''The camera cuts to the next day, early in the morning. Helia hugs Elena goodbye and Diamond jokingly slaps Agape on the back. The girls(apart from Andronika) are being led back to EAH by Vernal and Helia looks back and smiles at Elena before continuing on her way. That evening, the girls got messages from their sisters detailing the school evacuation plan. Helia smiles and looks up at the night sky. 'Helia Troy: '''You can count on me, sister. ''And the screen fades black Category:Fan Webisodes